


Noise Complaint

by This_Is_A_Good_Sign



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, my hand slipped big time, so enjoy some sexy times, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Is_A_Good_Sign/pseuds/This_Is_A_Good_Sign
Summary: Guys, I did not expect this story to turn out this way... I thought it was just going to be fluffy and then my hand slipped... so enjoy some Flozmin sexy times bc I don't like to call it smut (but it is)





	1. Chapter 1

The hotel room was dark when Jazmín arrived. Carla had made her stay in the kitchen longer than expected to take care of a last minute party reservation. She had to miss her date night with Flor. Flor was angry, but with Javo not being there, Jazmín couldn’t exactly say no. She was tired and didn’t feel like taking the trek home so she went upstairs, taking a bowl of popcorn and juice with her. Her intention was to watch a movie with Flor and relax. Flor had other plans when she opened her door in a dark navy teddy that left very little to the imagination. Jazmín immediately pushed Flor inside with a heated kiss, the snacks and movie completely forgotten.

Jazmín was now sound asleep on her side as Flor ran her fingers over the delicate and smooth skin of Jazmín’s back. She traced the freckles and the moles, making constellations. She knew Jazmín was exhausted and was certain nothing would wake her now. Flor was just happy Jazmín was there. Sleeping in her room, in her space. As far as she was concerned, it still had been a great date night.

Flor kissed Jazmín’s shoulder. 

“Te amo,” Jazmín whispered. She turned and curled around Flor. Flor smiled, letting one arm wrap around Jazmín’s shoulders while the other rested on Jazmín’s thigh that now laid across Flor’s body. 

“Yo también, te amo.”

Jazmín rested her head on Flor’s chest, letting Flor’s heartbeat lull her back to sleep. Flor scratched Jazmín’s head with her right hand as her left hand continued to move over Jazmín’s bare skin. Their festivities still fresh on her mind. The way Jazmín was always so delicate with her until she wasn’t. The sounds she would make in her ear when she would enter Flor. The smell of Jazmín that remains on her skin and the taste on her tongue. A shiver ran through her body at the thought.

Jazmín sighed. “How are you not sleepy?”

“What?”

“Aren’t you tired?”

“Not really.”

“No?” Jazmín eyes were barely open as lifted her head to look up at Flor.

“No. I’m too busy thinking about you.”

“Thinking about me?”

“Well about what you do to me.”

“In what way?”

“How you please me.”

Jazmín hummed. “I do love taking care of you.” She pushed herself up to fully look at her girlfriend. The woman she had wanted for so long. The girl she held off for and fought so hard for. They stared at one another for a moment before Jazmín leaned down to kiss her. 

As soon as their lips met, the passion from before remained. Flor pulled Jazmín closer to her so their bodies melted together once again. They shifted so Jazmín could rest in between Flor’s legs. She used her own thighs to spread Flor’s legs wider. Flor reach down and grabbed Jazmín’s backside, pulling her even closer. 

_Qué cola._

Jazmín pulled back for a second. “Thank you, mi Amor.” She leaned down and kissed the nape of Flor’s neck.

Flor laughed. “I thought you were tired.”

“I am.”

“So we don’t have to do anything. You can go back to sleep if you want to.”

Jazmín smiled. “But now I’ve already started. Just needed a little nap before the second round.”

“It’s the third round.”

“Oh Mamma Mia, how will I get through it?” Jazmín joked.

Flor smiled. “Kiss me.”

“Where?”

“Wherever.”

Jazmín smiled before kissing Flor again. Flor’s hands tugged on Jazmín’s hair. The moan that slipped passed Jazmín’s lips did wonders to Flor as she started a rhythm with her hips that Jazmín soon followed giving Flor as much friction as possible in their current position. She loved the way Jazmín would follow her. The attention she gave to Flor in every aspect did more to Flor than anything else. 

Jazmín kissed Flor’s nose and cheek before going back to her neck. She nibbled and sucked the skin there enjoying the gasps she heard from Flor. She licked up to Flor’s ear to bite and tug on her earlobe. It always made Flor feel dizzy as a moan escaped between her lips. Jazmín loved that sound. She loved knowing she could do things to Flor that drove her wild. The earlobe was a blessing when she discovered it as one of Flor’s spots. She continued back down to her neck, slowly moving lower. She kissed a light trail passed Flor’s breast and stomach. Flor watched as Jazmín moved lower and lower, holding her breath and waiting.

Jazmín kissed Flor’s inner thighs creating as much tension as she possibly could. She placed a hand Flor’s stomach and felt Flor immediately take her hand. 

“Still excited from earlier, I see,” Jazmín teased.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about it.”

“And what are you thinking about right now?”

Flor smirked. She grabbed the back of Jazmín’s head and pulled it closer to where she wanted it. Jazmín laughed before taking a broad lick through Flor’s folds, moaning at the familiar taste that was purely Flor. Flor was still sensitive from before and her hips jumped off the bed as she gasped. Jazmín wrapped her arms under Flor’s legs to hold her hips still. Jazmín licked through a few more times before focusing on the small bud. Flor continuously got louder with each swipe of Jazmín’s tongue against her. 

“Pichi, you need to be quiet. This is your hotel, remember? Thin walls.”

“I can’t.”

“And why not?”

“Because you’re so good at this that the last thing I want to do is keep my mouth closed while you pleasure me. I want the entire world to know, _hm_ , to know, _hm_ , that _you’re fucking me like crazy_.

“Well then.”

“Sorry.”

“Oh no, I am going to fuck you like crazy.”

Jazmín smiled before continuing the task at hand. She finally let go of Flor’s right hip to insert two fingers into her. She loved how warm and wet Flor was around her fingers. 

“Good?” She asked, holding her fingers still so Flor could adjust.

“Very good. More.”

“More than two fingers?”

“No, I need more. Keep going, mi Amor.”

Jazmín bit her lip before she started to move her fingers in and out of Flor at a slow place. She could never get enough of Flor and wanted every part of her. She slowly picked up her pace as she continued to go down on Flor. She took a small break reaching forward to grab Flor’s breast with her left hand, groping her chest. Flor placed her hand on top of Jazmín’s. She used her tongue to enter Flor a few times before going back to her clit, both moaning. She replaced her fingers inside Flor and could tell she was close. 

She worked Flor over until she felt Flor’s body still before spasming against her fingers. Jazmín kissed her way back up, leaving her fingers inside of her. One of her guilty pleasures was feeling how Flor’s walls contracted around her fingers, knowing she had just given the love of her life another orgasm.

Flor kissed Jazmín as soon as she was close enough to, moaning and moving her hips to ride out her orgasm. She loved the way she tasted against Jazmín’s lips and tongue. Jazmín finally pulled out once Flor’s body had calmed down. She was about to wipe her fingers on the sheet when Flor grabbed her hand.

Jazmín watched as Flor confidently took her fingers into her mouth, cleaning them. Jazmín felt her body become more heated as she watched Flor suck on her fingers. She moaned at the sight and moved to straddle Flor’s thigh. She rubbed herself against Flor’s leg, enjoying the show. 

“Looks like I’m not the only one who is still excited,” Flor mentioned when she was finished. Jazmín ignored her and closed the gap to kiss her yet again with a small smile, her own moans now getting louder as they continued to kiss. Flor pushed on Jazmín’s shoulders and watched as she settled onto her back. She left her thigh where it was, enjoying the fact that she could feel how wet Jazmín was without having touched her yet.

“You know you always do me first,” Flor whispered. 

“Are you complaining?” 

“No. Just curious.”

“I like getting you off.”

“Does it turn you on?”

Jazmín’s face blushed a little before answering, “Yes.”

Flor firmed her leg against Jazmín’s center. Jazmín gasped. Her head was thrown back as her red hair draped over the pillow above her. Flor thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She leaned forward and kissed Jazmín’s neck, not wasting anymore time. She reached down and touched Jazmín, happy to have her on her fingers instead of thigh. 

Jazmín groaned, spreading her legs a little wider. Flor looked down and smiled at Jazmín before kissing her. The kisses were sloppy and mostly missed as Flor continued her strokes and circling around her clit. Jazmín’s hips kept a steady rhythm that Flor tried her best to match. 

Flor took her time entering Jazmín.

“Ay!” Jazmín sighed.

“Did that hurt?”

“No. Not at all,” Jazmín moaned.

Flor watched as the pleasure took over Jazmín’s features. How her eyebrows burrowed and then relaxed. How her mouth opened with a moan. How her eyes closed tightly and loosened with each passing touch. The way she always bit her lip when she concentrated.

“Stop looking at me,” Jazmín whispered.

“I can’t help it. You’re so beautiful.”

“Kiss me.”

Flor smiled before connecting her lips to Jazmín’s. She loved Jazmín’s pouty lips and took advantage of biting her bottom lip and pulling. She kissed Jazmín for a little longer before pushing herself up again. Jazmín chased her not ready to let go. 

Flor kissed down Jazmín’s body, taking her nipple into her mouth. Jazmín moaned. Flor cupped her other breast, pinching her nipple. Jazmín could not stay still, her body reacting to all the sensations she felt by Flor. She dug her nails into Flor’s back before scratching down, leaving red marks behind, thrusting her hips against Flor’s fingers. 

Flor kissed Jazmín’s navel before kissing over her pubic mound and placing the lightest kiss against Jazmín’s clit. Flor was always delicate with her tongue, and it drove Jazmín wild. Jazmín pushed Flor’s bangs back as she watched Flor for a minute. Jazmín wrapped her legs around Flor’s back. She knew it wasn’t going to take her long after watching Flor’s little show. The image of it still on her mind. She moaned before biting her lip. Flor curled her fingers inside Jazmín. Her legs started to tense around Flor’s back. She grabbed her own breast, letting her other hand get lost in Flor’s hair, still thinking about her fingers in Flor’s mouth.

“I’m coming,” Jazmín whispered. “Ay, Flor!”

Jazmín’s entire body tensed and she moaned loudly when her body spasmed against Flor’s mouth and fingers. Flor didn’t stop. She continued to pump her fingers in and out of Jazmín. 

“Wait. Wait,” Jazmín stated. “It’s too much.”

“One more,” Flor encouraged, still thrusting. 

“Flor,” Jazmín warned.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Jazmín shook her head no. Her back arched and her thighs squeezed around Flor’s head. She grasped the sheets with one hand while the other caressed the back of Flor’s hair, tightening and holding Flor where she was. She came a second time, her moans even louder. She grabbed Flor’s hand, pulling it out of her. Flor looked up at her with a naughty, but accomplished grin. Jazmín rolled her eyes, smiling before laying her head back down. She caught her breath as Flor kissed up her body. 

“Fuck, Flor.”

“Are you okay?”

Jazmín exhaled. “Yes. Ay,” she sighed, taking a deep inhale. “Very, very good.” Her voice deeper than usual as she let her body spasm. 

“Tired?” Flor asked, bringing the sheets and comforter up to cover their bodies.

Jazmín nodded, cuddling up to Flor. Her eyes already closed as Flor got comfortable. She faced Jazmín, pushing her hair back away from her face. She traced her cheeks and jaw.

“Looks like I’m the one who fucked you like crazy, no?”

Jazmín chuckled. “Yeah, yeah. I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Was it good or?” 

Jazmín hummed. “Oh it was very good, mi Amor.”

“You’re already falling asleep, aren’t you?”

Jazmín nodded, scooting closer to rest her head against Flor’s shoulder. Flor kissed her forehead, letting her return to her sleep. 

———————-

The following morning, Jazmín was up in the kitchen, cooking room service orders. She was exhausted, but couldn’t deny how much she enjoyed the previous night. She leaned over the counter, scrambling eggs, trying to keep her eyes open.

“Buen día, mi Amor,” Flor said, swinging through the red door.

“Buen día, Pichi.”

They shared a brief kiss before smiling at one another. 

“Can I help you?” Flor asked, grabbing the extra apron from the counter.

“Yes, please. Can you scramble these while I get started on preparing lunch?”

“Of course.”

The kitchen door swung open dramatically as Miranda entered with a large grin.

“Buen día, Lovebirds.”

“Buen día.” Jazmín looked at Miranda and then Flor and then back to Miranda. “How are you? Good?”

“Yes, I’m very good, but not as good as you I’m guessing?”

“What?” Flor and Jazmín asked at the same time.

“I think you woke up the entire floor. Maybe the entire hotel.”

“What are you talking about?” Flor asked, trying to act innocent. “ _Hm._ ” Her shoulder jerked upwards as she continued to scramble the eggs in front of her adding a pinch of salt.

“You know what I’m talking about.” Miranda nodded her head with a knowing smile. She heard a small _hm_ coming from Flor who was blocked by Jazmín. “I’m not sure if it’s good to know that your sister is that good in bed, but Jazmín, I’m glad you had fun.”

Jazmín’s faced flushed as she looked towards Miranda, who winked. The room was filled with so much tension, a knife couldn’t even cut it as Jazmín let out a small laugh of embarrassment before looking towards Flor. 

“Ah, well,” Carla said, coming into the kitchen, “It’s nice to see the two of you up so early after fucking like rabbits all night.”

“Hey, Carla-” Jazmín started.

“No, no. Need I remind you that you work here?”

“Carla, _hm_ don’t talk to Jazmín like that. The only reason she stayed here last night is because you made her work overtime and she had to work this morning.”

“And that’s your reasoning for making me hear those horrid sounds?”

“What happens in my room is my business.”

“Not when you’re waking up the entire hotel, it’s not. There are complaints.”

“Was I really that loud?” Jazmín whispered to Miranda as Carla and Flor continued to argue. She bit the inside of her cheek.

Miranda laughed. “Uh, yeah.”

“And Flor?”

“I’m not going to answer that because she is my sister and I was trying so hard not to listen, but you definitely won the screaming match.”

“Damn.”

“What’s this I hear about several sex noise complaints?” Lucia asks, walking into the kitchen.

Miranda’s smile grew as Carla’s face hardened. Jazmín immediately grabbed Flor’s hands from hitting her chest.

“It’s okay. Relax. Breathe.”

“I know. I know.”

“It’s okay.”

“Would anyone like to explain this to me?”

“Lucia, it’s none of your business!” Flor shouted.

“Hey, hey. Okay,” Jazmín said, holding onto Flor’s arm while stopping anyone else from talking. “I stayed here last night. Flor and I got carried away as most people do when they’re dating. I was apparently a little louder than I should have been. I apologize.” Jazmín let go of Flor to turn completely towards Lucia, annoyed.

“You apologize? That’s it? We have five complaints. One from the floor below you.”

“Ay Dios. It’s not like it took that long.”

“I’m surprised the walls didn’t collapse,” Miranda joked. 

“Not helping, Miru.”

Flor was now hiding behind Jazmín, completely embarrassed. Jazmín could feel her scratching and withering. She reached around and held out her hand which Flor grabbed.

“Well next time-”

“No, Lucia. No. There won’t be a next time. I was only here because Carla gave me that last minute party and I had to work this morning. I don’t know if you noticed, but Javo is not here. I’m by myself. I was exhausted. I didn’t want to travel home so I stayed here with Flor. What happened in that room is no one’s business, but our own.”

“Wonderful and you think this is okay?”

“It was an honest mistake! Do you pay attention to how loud you are during sex?”

“No, but I’m in my own house so it doesn’t matter.”

“Well, it’s done and by tonight no one will remember.”

“I’m not going to be able to get those sounds out of my head for like a week,” Carla mumbled.

“That’s why I put in earplugs,” Miranda commented. “But only after I had a good laugh.”

“Florencia, why are you hiding behind Jazmín? You’re just as guilty in this,” Lucia pointed out.

Flor stepped around Jazmín. “Okay, yes we had sex and the whole hotel knows it. _Hm._ Big deal. _Hm._ You guys are making out with people all over the place.” Her three sisters stared at her. “What? _Hm_. Does everyone want the details of how Jazmín-”

“No,” Jazmín said, holding up a finger to her lips. “No. No. No. Breathe. It’s okay.” 

Flor took a deep breath and counted to three with her hands. 

“Look, Carla, Lucia, I apologize. Okay? It was one night of fun and I agree with Flor. What happened in there is our business so let it be.”

“Yes, it is your business until it affects the hotel, which it did.”

“Well what do you want to do about it, Lucia?” Flor asked. “It’s done. It happened.”

“It’s not done, Florencia! This is a big deal.”

Flor tried to sustain her tic, but couldn’t. “ _I don’t give a fuck!_ ”

“Oh no?”

“Stop, okay? Stop. You’re making her nervous. I want you to leave,” Jazmín stated, snapping her fingers and shooing them.

“Don’t snap your fingers at me.”

“ _Culo!_

“Lucia, stop. We made a mistake. Okay? We’ve apologized and that’s it. It’s done. Javo is not here, this is my kitchen and I want all of you to go.”

“You can’t kick us out of the kitchen.”

“Stop!” Florencia yelled. “Leave us alone! _Culo-o!_ ”

“Relax. Relax. Please, girls, you’re making her nervous. You know she’ll start describing last night in detail if you don’t let her calm down so please.”

“That is enough reason for me to leave,” Carla said, putting her hands up.

“Fine, Jazmíncita, but I am not done talking about this.” Lucia gave her smirk that irritated Jazmín to no end.

“Okay, okay.”

Lucia and Carla left while Miranda stayed behind, still smirking. Jazmín rolled her eyes and immediately turned around to hug Flor, pulling her arms apart. “It’s okay. It’s okay. I’ll talk to them.”

“Don’t bother,” Miranda commented.

“What do you mean, ‘don’t bother’?” Flor asked, feeling herself becoming calmer in Jazmín’s arms.

“They’re just jealous because they probably have never had sex like that in their lives.”

Jazmín smirked before laughing. Flor looked at her puzzled. “Are you laughing?”

“Yes because it’s probably true.”

“ _Puta._ I don’t want to think about it.”

“Okay, but relax. It’s okay, Gordita. It’s done.”

“No, they’re still going to make us talk about it.”

“Then I’ll go talk to them about it,” Jazmín offered. “You stay here so you don’t spill our secrets.”

“What are you going to say?”

“I’ll say enough to make Carla uncomfortable and Lucia annoyed to the point she won’t want to talk about it.” Jazmín pecked Flor’s lips before leaving.

“Jaz. Jaz!” Flor looked at Miranda. “How much trouble am I about to get into?”

“With those two, none. You’ve got Rodetes on your side. She’ll shut them up, but I would recommend not doing whatever you did to her last night in this hotel again. You must have some real talent, Florencia.”

“Shut up,” Flor said, hitting Miranda’s arms. “Help me with these orders so Jazmín has less to do.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

Jazmín came back a few moments later with a triumphant smile on her face. They could hear Carla groaning in the background.

“Well, that’s done.”

“What did you tell her?” Miranda asked.

“That the second orgasm was more powerful than the first which is why I couldn’t contain myself.”

Miranda laughed. Jazmín pecked Flor's lips before continuing her work. She did agree with Lucia that she wouldn’t be staying in the hotel anymore. That last night was honestly a one time thing. Their conversation was quite tame, but Jazmín was so annoyed with the immaturity that she felt the need to say something. The tidbit she gave to Carla was more for her own enjoyment than anything else. 

That night Flor went with Jazmín to her house. Not one complaint was made.


	2. Un Pollito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I normally NEVER use dialogue from the shows I write for, but this felt appropriate because I think it's something that could have happened... and my hand slipped again...

Flor walked in from the restroom. Jazmín was standing at the foot of the hotel bed, folding her shirts. At first, Flor’s concentration was on Jazmín as she walked up to her, but then she looked down and she couldn’t believe what she saw.

“No.”

“What?”

“Is this real?” Flor asks.

“Yes.”

“You organized everything by color.”

Jazmín smiles. “You’re right. I didn’t realize.”

“Well that’s the painter’s eye you have.” 

Jazmín folded the last shirt in her hand. Flor thanked her and Jazmín messed with her, saying there would be a charge. When Flor asked for her banking information, Jazmín laughed and Flor’s breath stopped for a minute before she remembered what she’s truly thankful for.

The memory of an angry and upset Mariano flooded her mind. “No, thank you for standing up for me against Mariano.”

Jazmín still hadn’t figured out why Flor thanked her for certain things. It was if Flor thought she didn’t deserve what Jazmín gave her.

“Nonsense,” Jazmín answered, pushing the hair away from Flor’s shoulder.

“No seriously and it’s not as if I didn’t want to tell you. It’s just that I couldn’t tell you. It’s something very intimate.”

“It’s fine. You were more a sister, than a,” Jazmín paused, playing with Flor’s necklace. “Friend.”

“A friend? _Cajita._

Jazmín laughs.

“I’m not your friend. What do you mean friend?”

“No, it’s fine. I mean, same thing happened to me. I didn’t tell you about Lolita because of Javo and you about Mariano, because of Lucia.”

“Exactly.”

Jazmín smiled and Flor could not stop herself.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Jazmín’s cheeks flushed as she turned her head, but it did not stop Florencia.

“Can I eat you like a little chicken?”

“A little chicken?”

“Yes.”

“A leg to this side and the other one over there?”

“Exactly and nom nom nom.”

Jazmín’s laugh filled Florencia with so much joy as she wrapped her arms around Jazmín’s shoulders to kiss her. She could feel Jazmín wrap her arms around her waist and in that moment, Flor knew she was safe. 

Flor pushed her onto her back, both falling onto the bed still laughing.

“The t-shirts,” Jazmín exclaims.

" _I don’t give a fuck about the t-shirts._ " 

For whatever reason, that made Jazmín laugh harder and Flor couldn’t help, but kiss her. She kissed her a few more times before their laughter broke out again. 

Flor rested her head on Jazmín’s chest, still laughing to herself. She could feel Jazmín’s hand on her back as her laughter came down. Flor looked up at her.

“Thank you for folding my t-shirts.”

“Ah well, now I’m going to have to fold them all over again.”

“Poor baby.”

Jazmín smiled. She knew the look in Flor’s eye, but waited to see if she would act on it. As if Flor knew what she was thinking, she leaned forward and kissed Jazmín passionately. Jazmín embraced Flor, wrapping her arms tighter around Flor’s back, pulling her close. 

Flor pushed herself up to look at Jazmín. She couldn’t believe how happy she was. She never expected to feel this much from another human. She traced Jazmín’s jaw with her index finger. 

“What?” Jazmín asked.

“Nothing.”

“Why do you look so serious?”

“I just never thought I would love someone the way I love you.”

“Me either.”

“You’re so good to me.”

“Well how else am I supposed to be? Bad?”

“Most of my exes were, for lack of a better word, stressful.”

“Yeah, well, unlike them, I care about your happiness and what makes you happy. I notice when you’re stressed so I try not to add to it. I try to keep you as calm as possible even in bad situations. Basically, I pay attention.”

“Which is why I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“And I think you deserve a reward.”

“A reward huh?”

“I’m going to eat you like a little chicken.”

Jazmín bit her lip. The thoughts already flooding her mind. Seeing Flor between her legs, the feeling of Flor’s tongue and fingers. She took a deep breath, feeling her body flush.

“I promised Lucia we wouldn’t do that in the hotel again.”

“So we’ll just have to be quiet then.” Jazmín felt the button on her jeans pop. “Yes or no?”

Jazmín stared at Florencia for a moment and then felt herself nodding. Flor pulled back sitting up, pulling Jazmín up with her. 

“Where are we doing this? Against the wall?” Jazmín asked.

“No,” Flor paused, “but we could.”

“I mean, I prefer the bed.”

“Good.”

Florencia pulled the comforter back, throwing all of Jazmín’s hard work to the floor. Flor pushed Jazmín back on the bed.

“For the record, you’re re-folding all those shirts.”

Flor nodded before unzipping Jazmín’s jeans. She tugged them down along with her underwear. Jazmín scooted back so she could rest against the pillows. She stared at Flor the whole time and it shook Flor to the core.

Once Jazmín was comfortable, she beckoned Flor with a come hither motion with her finger. As Flor crawled closer, Jazmín spread her legs more and more. Flor always admired Jazmín’s seduction tactics. Mostly because they always worked on her. 

Flor kissed Jazmín when she reached her. Jazmín kissed her back, already moaning lightly. As Flor’s tongue danced against Jazmín’s, she entered her. Jazmín broke the kiss. Her head tossed back as she groaned as quietly as possible. 

Flor thrusted in and out at a slow pace that left Jazmín withering as her hips met the gesture. Jazmín tried to kiss Flor, but Flor teased Jazmín, pulling away any time she got close. It only lasted a few seconds before Jazmín grabbed the back of Flor’s head, crashing their lips together. Jazmín moaned into mouth, Flor’s fingers speeding up.

“Ay, Flor,” she whispered, trying her hardest to be quiet. 

Good?”

Jazmín could only nod and moan in response. Flor kissed and nibbled on her neck. She pulled her fingers out. Jazmín groaned.

“I told you what I was going to do,” Flor whispered, scooting down, placing light kisses on Jazmín’s breasts over her shirt that she didn’t bother to take off. She pushed it up just enough to kiss her stomach. “I’m going to eat you like a little chicken. I know it’s what you want.”

Jazmín’s body yearned for Flor. It is what she wanted. It’s what she always wanted. She bit her lip. “Yes, obviously that’s what I want, but I’m only going to get louder if you do that right now. I’m good with fingers. I can control myself better-“

Flor made one broad lick through Jazmín’s folds, who moaned on contact.

“Try,” Flor encouraged.

“Flor.”

“Try.”

Flor smiled up at her. Her eyes were completely dilated, giving her the puppy dog look; the look Jazmín wasn’t going to say no to. When Jazmín didn’t answer, Flor continued. Jazmín bit her finger as she closed her eyes. 

Flor took her time, enjoying every spasm and noise that Jazmín experienced. Jazmín was in absolute pleasure and turmoil. She loved every flick of Flor’s tongue, every kiss on her clit, but it was so hard for her to contain herself. She was pretty sure her lip was going to bleed or she’d break the skin on her finger if she had to be quiet any longer.

Flor entered her with her tongue and Jazmín’s moans got louder. She was slowly losing control of herself. She knew she was just getting wetter and wetter by Flor’s actions. And when Flor went back to her clit, she squeezed the sheets with all her might to contain her sounds of pleasure. 

At a particular flick of Flor’s tongue, Jazmín grabbed the back of Flor’s head, gyrating her hips against Flor’s mouth. She wanted nothing more than for Flor to keep going and never stop. Flor pulled away to enter Jazmín with her fingers. Jazmín gasped, following the rhythm. 

“Yes,” Jazmín whispered.

Flor kissed through her pubic hair, up to her stomach.

“I thought you were going to eat me like a little chicken.”

“Someone complained about it,” Flor answered, still thrusting. “Saying they wanted fingers. They could control themselves better.”

Flor curled her fingers inside Jazmín. “Ay,” Jazmín moaned. “That was before. Now I don’t care. Please.”

“Begging now?”

“Yes, please.”

Jazmín was breathless. Her head flew back against the pillow, her back continuously arching. Flor watch as Jazmín groped her own chest. Flor knew she was close. 

“For the record, I love when you moan so if there is a complaint, I don’t care. Just let it go for me.”

Jazmín looked up at her and pushed herself forward. Flor met her halfway, kissing her. Flor didn’t tease Jazmín any longer. She broke the kiss and moved back down in between Jazmín’s legs. The sound that escaped Jazmín’s mouth, turned Florencia on more than anything. She reached down between her own legs and rubbed herself while she continued to pleasure her girlfriend.

Jazmín’s hand tangled in Flor’s hair. She thrusted her hips once, twice and then a third time. Her body stilled as an orgasm washed through her. She laid there helpless as Flor continued to finger herself. Jazmín heard Flor moan softly. She finally looked up to see what Flor was doing.

“Come here,” Jazmín whispered. 

Flor crawled on top of Jazmín.

“Take your skirt off.”

“Well, you were a little loud towards the end so just in case someone did hear, for example, Carla, I’m going to keep it on.”

Jazmín pulled Flor’s hand out from her between her legs. She pushed Flor’s skirt up and slipped her hand inside of Flor’s underwear. Jazmín moaned when she felt how warm and wet Flor was.

“Take this underwear off right now. I want to fuck you properly.”

It didn’t take much convincing. Flor stood up and discarded her underwear. She watched as a small spasm ran through Jazmín’s body.

“Must have been a good one.”

“I’m still paralyzed from it,” Jazmín answered, pulling Flor’s arm to her. She settled Flor on her stomach, her shirt still up from before. Flor was about to move to Jazmín’s side, when she stopped her.

“Where are you going?”

“To lay next to you.”

“No.”

“No?”

Jazmín shook her head, still laying. She grabbed Flor’s bottom, pulling her closer.

“Where am i going?”

“Here,” Jazmín answered, pointing to her mouth.

“Oh,” Flor paused, trying to figure out what Jazmín meant until she realized. “Ohhh.”

“I’m too tired to move, so you’ll just have to let me take care of you like this.”

Flor slowly climbed up. “This is embarrassing.”

“Why? It’s just you and me and I want to eat you like a little chicken too, but like this.” She grabbed Flor again, settling her above her face. She pushed Flor’s skirt up so it bunched around her waist. Jazmín was impatient and did not feel like waiting for Flor to fully understand what she wanted to do. She immediately started to lick through Flor’s folds, moaning at her taste.

Flor’s hand flung to the wall to stabilize herself, the other taking a fistful of red hair. She rutted her hips against Jazmín’s mouth, trying to be quiet herself. Jazmín let her nose rub Flor’s clit, while she entered Flor. Jazmín reached up with both hands and groped Flor’s breasts. The hand that had been on the wall, now joined hers. She arched her back, giving Jazmín even more access to her body. Jazmín looked up to see what she could only describe as a goddess on top of her. 

Flor’s hand returned to the wall for stability. Her body was already shaking and it was only a matter of time before she came. Jazmín licked back to the small bud moving her tongue at random paces. Sometimes hard and intense and other times light and easy, just to keep Flor on her toes. Flor continued to move her hips and pulled Jazmín’s hair hard. Jazmín’s moan was muffled, but Florencia could feel it through her whole body.

Flor came moments later, her body limping towards the wall. Jazmín tugged her down and Flor fell into her embrace.

“I can’t feel my legs,” Flor complained.

“No? What a shame.” Jazmín laughed to herself.

Flor kissed her neck and grabbed one of her hands. 

“I didn’t pull your hair too hard, did I?”

Jazmín smiled. “No. I liked it.”

They played with each other’s fingers for a moment as they caught their breath. Jazmín leaned in placing the lightest kiss against Flor’s lips. Jazmín’s lips were still swollen and red from their activity. She bit her lip before Flor kissed her again, biting Jazmín’s bottom lip for her. Jazmín smiled. 

“Te amo,” she whispered.

“Yo también, te amo.”

They smiled at one another for a moment before Flor moved to sit up.

“Where are you going?” Jazmín complained, holding her hand out.

“To clean up the mess I made.” Flor pulled down her skirt.

“That can wait, you know? Come snuggle.”

Flor smiled. “Eh. Kind of want to get this done so we can go somewhere else, like your house, and have more.” She adjusted her skirt so it was the right way and walked to the pile of t-shirts.

“So you’re just going to leave me like this?” Jazmín asked, laying on the bed, not even bothering to cover herself. Flor walked over to her. Jazmín looked up at her with pouted lips before sitting up. Flor leaned down to kiss her. Jazmín shifted, turning her body towards Flor. 

The kiss was heated and Jazmín pulled Flor towards her, to step in between her still naked legs. Flor smiled before they both recognized the beeping sound of the door. Jazmín immediately fell to the floor, looking for pants of any kind. 

“ _Hijo de puta._ ”

Flor had just enough time to throw Jazmín her pants and underwear as Miranda walked in. 

“You can’t just come into my room like this,” Flor shouted. “I could have been doing something!”

“More like someone,” Miranda joked. “What happened in here?” Miranda looked at the comforter hanging off the bed and the shirts on the floor. Jazmín struggled to put on her pants without being seen. She hoped Flor could get her to leave quickly. 

“Nothing. _Hm._ Laundry.”

“Is that what the kids call it?”

Flor glared at Miranda. “Can I help with something?”

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in a while and wanted to check in with you.”

“It’s not a good time, Miru.”

Miranda nodded before passing Flor, walking around the bed.

“No- _Hm_. Um.”

Jazmín managed to get her pants up and flipped over. 

“Hola, Jazmín.”

“Did you find it?” Flor asked, not actually able to see Jazmín, but hoping this lie would work.

“No. No earring. Hola, Miranda.” She stood up. Her hair was frizzy and disheveled. Her lips still swollen and her pants undone. Miranda smiled at her with a knowing look and laughed a little. 

“Uh, Flor had lost an earring and asked if I could come help her find it.”

“Yeah and do you usually do that with your pants undone?” Miranda joked.

Jazmín laughed nervously. “Big lunch. They were a little snug.” She buttoned up her pants and zipped them. “Um, I’ll let you guys catch up.” Jazmín walked passed Miranda, who swatted her backside. It caught Jazmín off guard for a second. She walked to Flor and pecked her lips.

“Text me when you’re ready. I’ll be in the kitchen.”

“Si, si.”

“No, no, I can go,” Miranda suggested. “Now that I know what’s going on.”

“ _Hm._ Nothing is going on. _Felpa con felpa._ ”

“I thought you promised Lucia you weren’t going to do that anymore?” Miranda teased, sitting on the bed. She paused for a minute and stood back up, rubbing her hands on her pants.

“It’s not contaminated,” Flor said. “It happened further up.”

Miranda looked at Jazmín, who hid her face, not making eye contact with anyone. Something on the ceiling seemed way more interesting.

“Besides, we weren’t loud this time, right?” Flor asked Jazmín, who looked at her.

Jazmín’s cheeks redden. “I don’t think so,” she laughed.

“Well, you weren’t,” Miranda stated, pointing at Flor. “Rodetes needs a little work.”

“Ay Dios,” Jazmín said under her breath. 

Miranda smiled. “I’m kidding. I didn’t hear anything, but Carla has been roaming the halls so be careful.”

“Like I’m going to let someone with the maturity of a twelve year old bother me. At least I know how to make her stop bothering me.”

“Hey,” Flor said, “she’s my sister.”

“I know, but you have to admit, she does act the weirdest about sex.”

“Well, yes, but still. Be nice.”

Jazmín smiled. “Anything for you, mi Amor.”

“Aww,” Miranda smiled. “Well Carla and I were going to go get a drink and I thought I’d come and ask if you guys wanted to join.”

“Here or somewhere else?”

“Somewhere else. We all need to get out this hotel,” Miranda commented.

“I could go.” Flor looked towards Jazmín. 

Jazmín smiled, “I’m in. I would just like to freshen up, if possible.”

Just then the door beeped again and Carla entered. “What happened in here?”

“Nothing! _Hm._ ”

“Why is this stuff everywhere? What if a patron walked by and saw how your room was trashed?”

“Well, someone definitely needs a drink,” Jazmín stated under breath..

“And what is that supposed to mean?”

“You need to relax a little bit. I don’t think anyone walking by is going to be concerned with how Flor’s room looks.”

“And what are you doing here again? Shouldn’t you be working?”

“No, my shift is over and I was talking with Flor.”

“Talking?”

Jazmín smiled. “Yes, talking. Now if you’ll excuse me, Im going to go get my stuff from the locker room. I’ll see you downstairs?”

“I’ll come with you.”

“But what about the t-shirts?”

“Okay, I’ll fold these and then join you.”

“Okay.” Jazmín kissed Flor one more time before leaving. 

“I don’t know what you see in her other than her cooking skills. She is so annoying,” Carla commented. “And seriously, Florencia, what is the smell in here?”

“There’s no smell. _Puta._ ” She picked up the comforter and t-shirts. Miranda grabbed some shirts.

“Yes there is and seriously, Flor. You just throw your underwear on the ground? That’s so unsanitary.”

Flor’s shoulder twitched and she clapped her hands. 

Miranda smirked. “Flor, I’ll fold these. Why don’t you get downstairs? See if you’re earring is in Jazmín’s pants.”

“What?” Carla asked. 

“Gracious. Chau.” Flor quickly ran out the door, to the elevator. As the elevator doors closed, she could hear Carla yelling her name. 

Jazmín was waiting downstairs as Flor stepped off the elevator.

“Ready? _Hm._ ” Flor asked, clapping her hands.

“Hey, what happened?” Flor looked at Jazmín. Her eyes were a little shifty as she blinked. “Carla found out?”

“I’m pretty sure so let’s go.”

“What about getting a drink with Miru?”

“Carla found my underwear on the floor.”

“And you’re not wearing any?”

Flor smiled at Jazmín. Jazmín grabbed her hand. “We’ll drink at my place.”

Flor and Jazmín giggled as they left the hotel, heading straight for Jazmín’s house.


End file.
